Doctor Who?
by Avenger 22
Summary: When Doctor Who and his companions travel to the 31st century and meet the Legion what happens? Read and find out will you? Read and Review please?


Doctor Who?

Disclaimer-I don't own LOSH or Doctor Who but I do own Tanya, Bunny and Dawn so please ask before you use them. This is the Doctor with Matt Smith.

Chapter One

"Alright Doctor where are you taking us first?" Amy asked as the Doctor landed the tardis. Amy and Rory had just gotten married and the Doctor was taking them on their second adventure.

"31st century Earth" He said as he landed the tardis. Amy sighed heavily and Rory put his arm around her. She smiled up at him and they went outside and explored.

Chapter Two

"Alright Brainy so what's the biggy?" Bunny asked putting her hands on her hips. Dawn was trying to control herself was much was possible because she hadn't hunted yet; Lightning Lad had his arms crossed; Saturn Girl had her hands behind her on a piece of machinery and Tanya was sitting on the floor in a yoga pose.

"The "biggy" is that someone right outside of our Headquarters isn't from this time and we have to find out why he's here" Brainy said leading the Legionnaires to the front step and they all stood in a battle stance.

"Hello I'm the Doctor," The man said," and these are my friend Amy and Rory." He said and they waved.

"I'm Brainiac 5," Brainy said," and these are my teammates ElastaGirl, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Warrior and Lucky." He said and each of them waved. Then the Doctor brought out his sonic screw driver.

"Brainy what in the sprock is that?" Dawn asked.

"This? Oh it won't hurt you it's just a sonic screw driver." The Doctor said and scanned each of them," Excuse me I need to talk with my friends. Amy! Rory huddle now!" Then they huddled together.

Chapter Three

"So what're we up against?" Rory whispered as the Legion stood on their front steps and waited.

"We're not up against anything these happen to be the good guys of their century," The Doctor said," they all have superpowers," He said looking back at the Legionnaires waiting on the front step," see the green skinned boy?" He asked and they nodded," He's about as smart as me, and the tall, orange haired kid?" He said again and they nodded again," He can produce electricity; he's Lightning Lad and the girl with long, blonde hair; that's Saturn Girl," He said pointing to her while the others looked and nodded," she's got telepathy can also produce mind casts and blasts; basically illusions of the mind and physical blasts the pale skinned girl," He said looking up and smiling at Dawn as she bared her teeth at him hungrily," that's their vampire and she ages too but don't worry she doesn't bite although you might want to stay away from her she's a bit cranky," He said again putting his head again," Am I right Bunny Stuart?" He asked as they all looked up again, the Doctor still smiling.

"She hasn't had her breakfast yet" Lucky shouted as Dawn snarled hungrily in protest. The Doctor smiled and they all huddled once more

"And the one they call Bunny Stuart," The Doctor continued," she's the one with wings; she's Thangarian they're more war like Sontanians but she has the power of good luck ," He almost shouted looking up once more at Tanya," ElastaGirl; she's as smart as the one they call Brainy. She can also stretch any part of her body," Then the group of three rejoined the others, "I think we're ready now." He said and a shot came from out of the sky. Dawn let another snarl rip from her lips and jumped on a villain. (The reason I did this was because the Doctor Who readers are going to want to understand it so they're not asking questions. Sorry for the people who read the Legion stuff and already know all of my OC's. BTW this could get long and rambly so hang tight to your chair.)

Chapter Three

"Who are they Doctor?" Amy asked running towards him with Rory behind her. Then the Doctor scanned the villains Iron Rose, Thorok and Doyle, who wore a mech suit.

"Well they're apparently villains of these heroes but they're not acting normal" The Doctor said watching Dawn claw at every part of Iron Rose and wince then look away. In the Air-

"Why in the sprock is Doyle wearing a mech suit for?" Lightning Lad asked flying up into the air and shocking Iron Rose.

"Uncertain" Brainy said as Dawn let another snarl escape from her lips and she ripped Doyle's mech suit in half. Brainy and Lightning Lad cringed.

"We should have her fight like this more often" Bunny teased and Lightning Lad almost lunged for her in the air but Brainy stopped him. Bunny looked into the distance squinting her eyes.

"They didn't bring the others" Bunny whispered as the villains flew away and the Legionnaires landed on the ground.

"What do you mean others?" The Doctor asked putting away his sonic screw driver and everyone turned to look at Bunny.

"What I meant is that whenever those three attacked they always had back up with them" She said.

"How many did they have with them?" The Doctor asked pacing back and forth now.

"Well they started with only having two others with them but then it grew to threes and fours and sometimes fives." Bunny breathed and Tanya nodded.

"Were they the same every time?" The Doctor shot back.

"Yes and no" She almost spat. Then the Doctor looked at her.

"What do you mean yes and no?" He shot back.

"Well sometimes they would have one group of villains and the next time they would have a completely different group" She huffed and the Doctor continued to pace muttering to himself.

"Does he always do this?" Tanya asked not taking her eyes away from him.

"He's the Doctor you know the one from the vid show that I like to watch" Bunny piped up and the Doctor looked up and smiled at her.

"Really?" He said walking over to her. She nodded her head as he continued to smile.

Chapter Four

"Doctor what's a vid?" Rory asked as the Doctor continued to smile.

"Television" He said lost in thought," When did the villains most appear?" He said looking at Bunny square in the face. Then everyone looked at her except for Dawn who answered his question.

"At night" and Bunny eyed her suspiciously as she pretended to catch a butterfly. She snarled as she did so and jumped higher and higher. Then the Doctor began to pace again as Amy and Rory followed him.

"Doctor what does that mean?" Amy asked and the Doctor turned to face her.

"All magical creatures except for witches, wizards and shape-shifters are attracted to the night" He whispered as Dawn continued to jump higher," so someone must've given her something so that she would act this way."

"Like the smell of human blood and never getting to drink it?" Tanya said and the Doctor walked towards her.

"Exactly" He whispered and back away.

"So someone exposed her to human blood and never let her drink any?" Amy said and Bunny shook her head.

"It's not that simple Dawn's a good person deep down and she would never hurt anybody," She defended her friend who was now snarling and growling," That's why she swore that she would never drink human's blood and that's why she only drinks animal's blood." And the Doctor walked towards the group again with Amy and Rory following.

"So it was her self control that's making her do this?" Amy said wincing at the pale skinned girl as she let another snarl rip from her mouth," Act like this?"

"Can't we just change her back by giving her some animal's blood?" Rory asked looking away from Dawn as she snarled again.

"Yes but it's not that simple," The Doctor said pacing back and forth again," someone did this to her. Someone gave her the scent of it. But why?"

"Because Dawn fights sloppier when she smells human's blood" Bunny whispered and the Doctor smiled at her.

"So whoever did this knows that she fights sloppier when she's smelled human blood" Amy said as the Doctor paced again.

"But who would know that besides Bunny?" Tanya said.

"One night last week," Bunny piped up again," Dawn and I heard the alarm go off and Dawn was sleepwalking or something and I told her not to and I told her not to fight while she's sleepwalking because when she does that she tells private things about random Legionnaires and apparently she told Thorok." Bunny said her voice getting smaller as she said it and the Doctor smiled.

"What?" Amy asked as he went over to Dawn and scanned her," What? Hey you translate." She said looking in Brainy's direction. Then the Doctor looked at her.

"When she sleepwalks she tells random; out of the blue facts about Legionnaires," He said," am I right?" He asked turning to Bunny and she nodded," How long has this been going on for?"

"Since her planet got destroyed in the great crisis" Bunny piped up and the Doctor sighed heavily.

Chapter Five

"Doctor what's the Great Crisis?" Amy asked and the Doctor sighed heavily again turning to face her and Rory.

"The Great Crisis was when the government broke down and heroes began to fight," The Doctor said," and there was this one weapon; now mind you it's destroyed now, but there was this one weapon that could eat suns and basically would leave the people on the planet to die." He said looking at Bunny and she nodded," That girl," He said pointing to Dawn," that poor girl was put in a rocket and shipped to Earth to live for the rest of her life and she doesn't have a mother or a father. Can you imagine that? Life without a mom or dad?" He asked almost spitting now and the two shook their heads," That creature; that thing," He said calmer now," Hasn't had parents to look after her for thousands of years." He shouted (Sorry this is so long it's almost done) and went silent for a moment.

"So how do we turn her back into her normal self again?" Amy asked looking at Dawn who was pretending to catch a butterfly again only this time without the snarls and growls.

"We have to put her to sleep" The Doctor whispered.

"We what?" Amy asked.

"When she goes to sleep all of her senses completely shut down," The Doctor said now looking at Bunny and she nodded.

"Then we give her some animal blood and she should be back to her normal self again" Tanya exclaimed and the Doctor walked towards her.

"Exactly," He said and walked towards her "I like the way you think, Richards" He whispered and gave her a high five as she blushed.

"Our only other question is who was behind this?" Lightning Lad asked and the Doctor put his ear to the sky to listen to a familiar sound.

_Exterminate, exterminate! Exterminate, exterminate!_

Chapter Six

"Darlex" The Doctor breathed," Ok here's the plan," He said looking at the Legion and his companions," Bunny and Brainy; get some animal blood I don't care how you get it just get," Then he turned to Saturn Girl," I need you to do a mind sweep to find out how they can be defeated there's got to be some back wall to this and use Lightning Lad to help you and one more thing," He said walking to where Tanya was leaning," I need you to watch my tardis while I take over the mother ship." He instructed and everyone went to do what they were told to do," Come on then." He said with Amy and Rory behind him. Then Tanya followed him into the tardis.

Chapter Seven

"If I say this is bigger on the inside then the outside will I get laughed at because I'm being stupid?" Tanya asked entering the tardis. The Doctor turned to look at her and smiled.

"You just did" He said and Tanya leaned against the railing and huffed in annoyance. _Have you found the mother ship? _He asked inside of his head.

_Yes _said a voice and he punched in the coordinates in the tardis and they flew to it. When they had landed in the mother ship the Doctor walked over to Tanya and whispered into her ear.

"I'm counting on you to watch my tardis," He breathed," It's my only way out of here and I think you'll do it. Trust yourself." He said louder this time and backed away. Then he directed Amy and Rory and locked the tardis. In the Woods-Just then the Doctor popped up on the holo screen.

"Brainy, Bunny have you found animal blood yet?" He asked and Bunny held up small test tube," Excellent then we shall meet you on the mother ship. Right now though I think it would be a good time to put Dawn to sleep," He said and showed a holo screen of Dawn growling at Iron Rose and nearly ripping her part," and preferably quite soon because I don't think she can take that any longer. The Darlex going to be upset when we bring them a beat up robot."

"She's a robot?" Bunny asked turning around for an explanation from Brainy.

"Yes the real villains are in jail" Brainy and the Doctor smiled at him.

"Very good," He said," now hurry you only have so much time before the robot reaches self-destruct mode," He said and screen turned off then it turned back on," And Bunny one more thing."

"Bow ties are cool" She spat and the Doctor laughed.

"No but that too," He said turning to his companions," You're a great friend and I will make sure that you are not forgotten here today. Warrior could never have chosen a better friend than you and I really mean that. You are a great friend and she' very "luck"," He said doing art quotes," to have a friend like you. Now hurry back to headquarters before she completely destroys them." He said and the screen turned off. Inside Mother Ship-"I like her," He whispered and turned to his companions then the screen turned on and they said together," bow ties are cool." Then the screen turned off and the Doctor turned towards them.

"When are you going to learn that bow ties are not cool?" Amy said and they went into the main room.

Chapter Eight

"She's ready Doctor" Brainy said to the holo screen.

"Excellent work you two I knew you could do it," He said and turned to where Bunny was," Bunny look at me," He said," Bunny I need you to look at me in the eyes," He said and she looked up at him," Dawn's going to be fine. The more you worry about her the less she'll be herself again. I need you to stop worrying about her so much and help Brainy. Doctor out." He said and teleported them to the computer part of the Mother Ship. Then she and Brainy began to type the passwords that Saturn Girl gave to them.

Chapter Nine

A week later Dawn was fine; the Darlex ranaway and everything went back to normal.

"Where are you taking me?" Dawn asked walking with a blind fold on her eyes. The Doctor had spent everyday in the 31st century until Dawn had finally become her normal self. She too, had watched Doctor Who on the vid and was also a big fan. When they finally had reached the tardis Bunny unwrapped her blind fold. Dawn still had her eyes closed eyes and quietly squealed when she saw the Doctor.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted Doctor," She said hugging him," I don't know what came over me."

"That's alright," He said letting go of her," your friend here helped you," Then he whispered something. He said and she stepped out as well. Then they watched as the tardis disappeared and they went back into the building. The End


End file.
